Jenny (JasmineXKenny) Love story
by Code Lyoko Odd's sister
Summary: Ever sense they first met Jasmine has been in love with Kenny and Kenny loves her back when they get together everyone is happy but Kyle because he also loves Jasmine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this new south Park story Stan has a twin sister named Jasmine and she is in love with Kenny and everyone sees it but Kenny. Will they get together? And when will happen when Kyle tries to break them up? Also I do not own the songs**

Chapter 1: Returning Home and Karaoke night

**Jasmine's pov**

It has been 2 years sense I last seen my crush Kenny and my friends. My family moved out of South Park after me and Stan finished second grade I really missed Kenny he was the best and the only other person I could trust other than Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Clyde, Token, Tweek, Wendy and Craig and today we were moving back to South Park and I was going back to school with Kenny and my friends. "I can't wait to see Cartman, Kenny, Clyde, Craig and Kyle again" I said to Stan. "Yeah I can't wait either" Stan said. When we got back to our old house we went into our shared bedroom and unpacked our stuff. I then took out my picture of Kenny he gave to me before I left and I put it on my bedside table next to my bed.

**Kenny's pov**

I was with Cartman, Clyde, Craig and Kyle in our clubhouse thinking about Jasmine and Stan I really miss, Jasmine because I have been in love with sense second grade but she moved away before I could tell her. "Kenny, are you thinking about Jasmine again" Kyle asked. "Yeah I miss her too much I wish she didn't have to move" I said. "I know Kenny I miss her too she was like a sister to me" Kyle said. "Me too guys" Cartman said. "I wish I could see her again and Stan too" I said. "Yeah" Cartman said. Then Kyle gets a picture and a text from Jasmine saying she moved back in town and that she'll see us in school tomorrow. Kyle then smiles a lot. "Kyle why are you smiling" I asked. "You'll see at school tomorrow in class" Kyle said. "Ok see you guys tomorrow" I said and went home.

**Stan's pov**

I was in my shared room with Jasmine and we were playing guitar hero and she was beating me and got the high score. "Hehe I win Stan" Jasmine said. "Yes you did sis, yes you did" I said smiling. "Jasmine, Stan time for bed you have school tomorrow and you get to see your friends tomorrow" mom said. "Ok mom" I said as Jasmine and I went to bed. When we woke up in the morning Jasmine and I woke up and got dressed. I got dressed in a blue shirt and black pants and I put on my brown jacket, hat and gloves and my black shoes. Jasmine got dressed in really bright green shirt, blue pants, and she put on her orange jacket, light green hat and red gloves and red shoes and she has her back and red hair straighten. "Ready to see our friends and your secret crush Kenny again Jasmine" I asked while smirking. "Shut the fuck up Stan" Jasmine said while blushing. We then walked to school when we got there we waited outside the class room. "Ok class we have two new, old students returning to class with us today please welcome Stan and Jasmine Marsh" Mr. Garrison said. Then Jasmine and I walked in to the room and we looked at our group of friends and saw them all shocked but Kyle. Jasmine looked at Kenny and smiled and blushes a little and waved to Kenny as Kenny smiled and waved back. "At least Jasmine is happy again when we moved she was really depressed because she missed Kenny so much" I thought as class ended and as we walked out Jasmine waited for Craig and they both flipped off Mr. Garrison. "Those two will always be the same no matter how far apart they are from each other" I thought. "Guys we missed you so much don't you guys ever move away again" Cartman said. "Ok Cartman we won't" Jasmine said and hugged Craig. "I missed my flipping buddy" Craig said. "I missed you too Craig" Jasmine said. "Hey guys after school let's all go do some Karaoke" Wendy said. "Ok" the rest of us said.

**After school**

** Kenny's pov**

After finding out Jasmine and Stan were back I knew today I was going to tell Jasmine how I really feel about her by singing a song for her. After we all met at the club we went in and sat at a table and decided on what songs were doing. "Ok so Craig is doing Angle of Darkness for me because when we were younger I was a dark one, Wendy and Stan are doing I learn from you, Cartman is doing Poker face, I'm doing Hero and Kenny is doing I wouldn't mind" Jasmine said. Then Craig went on stage and as the song started he started singing.

**ANGLE OF DARKNESS**

**Craig: Angel of darkness**

**Angel of darkness**

**The world is in your hand,**

**But I will fight until the end.**

**Angel of darkness**

**Angel of darkness**

**Don't follow your command,**

**But I will fight and I will stand.**

**When darkness falls,**

**Pain is all,**

**The Angel of Darkness**

**will leave behind,**

**and I will fight.**

**The love is lost,**

**beauty and light,**

**have vanished from**

**garden of delight.**

**The dreams are gone,**

**midnight has come,**

**the darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-eah...**

**Chorus:**

**Angel of darkness**

**Angel of darkness**

**The world is in your hand,**

**But I will fight until the end.**

**Angel of darkness**

**Angel of darkness**

**Don't follow your command,**

**But I will fight and I will stand.**

**Hunt goes on,**

**deep in the night,**

**time to pray,**

**down on your knees,**

**you can't hide from the**

**eternal light,**

**until my last**

**breath I will fight( I will fight...)**

**Now realize, the stars they die,**

**darkness has fallen in paradise.**

**but we'll be strong, and we will fight,**

**against the creatures of the night.**

**Chorus:**

**Angel of darkness**

**Angel of darkness**

**The world is in your hand,**

**But I will fight until the end.**

**Angel of darkness**

**Angel of darkness**

**Don't follow your command,**

**But I will fight and I will stand.**

After Craig finished Wendy and Stan went on stage and started singing.

**I LEARN FROM YOU**

**[Wendy]**

**Ooooo**

**Yeah**

**I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'**

**I thought that I knew all I need to know**

**I didn't realize that somewhere inside me**

**I knew you were right but I couldn't say so**

**I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well**

**[Chorus: (Wendy)]**

**I learned from you that I do not crumble**

**I learned that strength is something you choose**

**All of the reasons to keep on believin'**

**There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you**

**[Stan]**

**We always don't agree on**

**What is the best way**

**To get to the place that we're going from here**

**But I can really trust you, and give you the distance,**

**to make your decisions without any fear**

**[Both]**

**I'm grateful for all of the times**

**You opened my eyes**

**[Chorus: (Both)]**

**I learned from you that I do not crumble**

**I learned that strength is something you choose**

**All of the reasons to keep on believin',**

**There's no question, that's a lesson**

**I learned from you**

**[Both]**

**You taught me to stand on my own**

**[Wendy] and I thank you for that**

**[Both]**

**It saved me, it made me,**

**and now that I'm looking back**

**[Wendy] I can say**

**[Both] woooaaahhhh!**

**[Wendy] Hmmmm... Hmmmm... Yeah!**

**[Both]**

**I learned from you that**

**[Wendy] I learned from you**

**[Both]**

**I do not crumble**

**I learned that strength is something you choose**

**[Wendy] something you choose**

**[Both]**

**All of the reasons to keep on believin',**

**[Wendy] keep on believin'**

**There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you**

**[Wendy]**

**Woooaaahhhh!**

**I learned from yoooouuu**

**I learned that strength is something you choose**

**[Stan] something you choose**

**[Both]**

**All of the reasons to keep on believin',**

**There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you**

**[Wendy] yeah!**

**[Both]**

**I learned from you**

After they finished Cartman went on stage and started singing.

**POKER FACE**

**Mum mum mum mah**

**Mum mum mum mah**

**Mum mum mum mah**

**Mum mum mum mah**

**Mum mum mum mah**

**I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas, please**

**Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it, baby, stay with me (I love it)**

**Love game intuition play the cards with Spades to start**

**And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**[Chorus:]**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(she's got me like nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(she's got me like nobody)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be**

**A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)**

**Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun**

**And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**[Chorus]**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**I won't tell you that I love you**

**Kiss or hug you**

**Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin**

**I'm not lying, I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning**

**Just like a chick in the casino**

**Take your bank before I pay you out**

**I promise this, promise this**

**Check this hand cause I'm marvelous**

**[Chorus x3]**

**[x3]**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

After Cartman finished Jasmine went on stage. "This song goes out to someone really special to me and that person is Kenny" Jasmine said.

**HERO**

**I'm just a step away**

**I'm just a breath away**

**Losin' my faith today**

**(Fallin' off the edge today)**

**I am just a man**

**Not superhuman**

**(I'm not superhuman)**

**Someone save me from the hate**

**It's just another war**

**Just another family torn**

**(Falling from my faith today)**

**Just a step from the edge**

**Just another day in the world we live**

**[Chorus:]**

**I need a hero to save me now**

**I need a hero (save me now)**

**I need a hero to save my life**

**A hero'll save me (just in time)**

**I've gotta fight today**

**To live another day**

**Speakin' my mind today**

**(My voice will be heard today)**

**I've gotta make a stand**

**But I am just a man**

**(I'm not superhuman)**

**My voice will be heard today**

**It's just another war**

**Just another family torn**

**(My voice will be heard today)**

**It's just another kill**

**The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

**[Chorus]**

**I need a hero to save my life**

**I need a hero just in time**

**Save me just in time**

**Save me just in time**

**Who's gonna fight for what's right**

**Who's gonna help us survive**

**We're in the fight of our lives**

**(And we're not ready to die)**

**Who's gonna fight for the weak**

**Who's gonna make 'em believe**

**I've got a hero (I've got a hero)**

**Livin' in me**

**I'm gonna fight for what's right**

**Today I'm speaking my mind**

**And if it kills me tonight**

**(I will be ready to die)**

**A hero's not afraid to give his life**

**A hero's gonna save me just in time**

**[Chorus]**

**I need a hero**

**Who's gonna fight for what's right**

**Who's gonna help us survive**

**I need a hero**

**Who's gonna fight for the weak**

**Who's gonna make 'em believe**

**I need a hero**

**I need a hero**

**A hero's gonna save me just in time**

After Jasmine finished her song I went on stage. "Ok thing song goes out to the girl I have always loved sense I first met her and her name is Jasmine Marsh" I said. "Oh my god Kenny loves me I can't believe my wish came true" Jasmine thought. Then I started singing.

**I WOULDN'T MIND**

**Merrily we fall**

**Out of line, out of line**

**I'd fall anywhere with you**

**I'm by your side**

**Swinging in the rain**

**Humming melodies**

**We're not going anywhere until we freeze**

**I'm not afraid, anymore**

**I'm not afraid**

**Forever is a long time**

**But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side**

**Carefully we'll place our destiny**

**You came and you took this heart, and set it free**

**Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me**

**I'm torn; I'm torn to be right where you are**

**I'm not afraid, anymore**

**I'm not afraid**

**Forever is a long time**

**But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side**

**Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile**

**I wouldn't mind it at all**

**I wouldn't mind it at all**

**You so know me**

**Pinch me gently**

**I can hardly breathe**

**Forever is a long, long time**

**But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side**

**Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile**

**I wouldn't mind it at all**

**I wouldn't mind it at all**

After I finished singing Jasmine came on stage and kissed me and I kissed back. "I love you Kenny" Jasmine said. "I love u too Jasmine" I said and kissed Jasmine again. "It's about time you two got together" Craig yelled and Jasmine flipped him off and Craig flipped her off back. Everyone was happy for us but Kyle he just looked sad and mad and he was glaring at me. "I wonder what's wrong with Kyle" I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here is the second chapter also I do not own the two songs in this chapter**

**Jasmine: Kyle better not kill Kenny**

**Kenny: Yeah**

**Kyle: hehe**

**Me: shut up guys**

Chapter 2: Kenny dies and Christmas

**Jasmine's pov**

Stan and I woke up this morning to my phone ringing. I then pick up my phone and see it was Cartman calling me so I answer it. "Cartman what do you want Stan and I don't have to get up for school for another half an hour" I said."Jass there is only 6 minutes until the bus comes" Cartman said. "Shit ok thanks Cartman" I said and hanged up. After me and Stan got dressed and ran to the bus stop and got on the bus I sat next to Kenny, Stan and Kyle sat in front of us and Cartman sat across from us. Kenny moves closer to me and kisses me and I kiss back and I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist. When we got to school we were there for only 30 minutes before there was a fire in the school. So I was walking to meet up with Kenny, Craig, Clyde, Token and Tweek, Tweek Bros and, when I got there, they were crying and I didn't see Kenny anywhere. "Guys where's Kenny?" I asked. "Jass Kyle killed him and said something about him stealing him from you" Craig said. Then I started crying and walked home and went up to my room crying. "I-I miss u Kenny and Christmas isn't going to be the same for me without you" I cried. Then I started singing.

**HOW TO SAVE A LIVE**

**Step one, you say, "We need to talk."**

**He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."**

**He smiles politely back at you**

**You stare politely right on through**

**Some sort of window to your right**

**As he goes left and you stay right**

**Between the lines of fear and blame**

**You begin to wonder why you came**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**Let him know that you know best**

**'Cause after all you do know best**

**Try to slip past his defence**

**Without granting innocence**

**Lay down a list of what is wrong**

**The things you've told him all along**

**Pray to God, he hears you**

**And I pray to God, he hears you**

**And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**As he begins to raise his voice**

**You lower yours and grant him one last choice**

**Drive until you lose the road**

**Or break with the ones you've followed**

**He will do one of two things**

**He will admit to everything**

**Or he'll say he's just not the same**

**And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**How to save a life**

**How to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**How to save a life**

**How to save a life**

**Kenny's pov**

The next day I woke up in my bed knowing I came back to life. So I got up also knowing today is Jasmine, Wendy, and Bebe's Christmas concert and today is the last day of school before winter break. After I got dressed I went to school and saw Jasmine get a little mad at me and she walked over to me. "Kenny how the hell are, you alive you died yesterday" Jasmine asked and I was shocked because she remembered. Then I gave her a big hug. "I can't believe you remembered no one ever remembers me dying "I said. "So you can't die because I can't either" Jasmine said. "Wow!" I said. "Yeah" Jasmine said.

**After school**

** Jasmine's pov**

After I came home from school I went and got ready for the concert tonight. After about 2 hours of getting ready and practicing the song I finished straightening my hair and putting on my make-up I left the house and went to the park to meet up with Wendy and Bebe. After I got there, we got on stage. "This song goes to all the people who believe in Christmas" I said as everyone clapped and I looked at Kenny in the front row.

**I DO BELIEVE IN CHRISTMAS**

**Me: Whenever I hear a Christmas song I wanna get up and sing**

**When there's love I sing along and find some bells to ring**

**Wherever there's angels up above**

**Wherever there's christmas trees**

**There's gonna be peace and hope and love and wonderful memories**

**There'll be laughter there'll be song we'll o caroling all night long**

**Believing in christmas makes it magic can't you see**

**Wendy: It's better to give than to recive**

**Blessings for you and me**

**Staying up late on christmas eve**

**Will there be presents for me**

**There'll be laughter there'll be song we'll go caroling all night long**

**Bebe: Believing in Christmas makes it magic can't you see**

**Me: I do believe in christmas**

**I believe in love**

**As sure as there is santa ringing sleigh bells up above**

**We do believe in harmony and family and good cheer**

**Throughout the year**

**Whenever there's hope in te air**

**Whenever we light the tree**

**Whenever there's love in our prayers**

**That's christmas time for me**

**Bebe and Me: Whenever I hear a christmas song I wanna get up and sing**

**Whenever there's love I sing along and find some bells to ring**

**There'll be laughter there'll be song we'll go caroling all night long**

**Believeing in christmas makes it magic can't you see**

**For you and me**

**I do believe in christmas**

**I believe in love**

**As sure as there is santa ringing sleigh bells up above**

**We do believe in harmony and family and good cheer**

**Throughout the year**

**(Throughout the year)**

**Wendy: I do believe in christmas**

**I believe in love**

**As sure as there is santa ringing sleigh bells up above**

**We do believe in harmony and family and good cheer**

**(Good cheer)**

**We do believe in christmas**

**Throughout the year**

After we finished singing we walked off stage and I waited for Kenny to come when he did he gave me hug and a kiss. "That was a nice song baby I loved it" Kenny said. "Thanks Kenny" I said smiling and Kenny smiles back. "I have a song for you" Kenny said and started singing.

**FAVORITE SONG**

**Ah ah ah ah**

**Ah ah ah ah**

**Ah ah ah oh**

**Ah ah ah ah**

**I always knew you were the best**

**The coolest girl I know**

**So prettier than all the rest**

**The star of my show**

**So many times I wished**

**You'd be the one for me**

**But never knew you'd get like this**

**Girl what you do to me**

**[Pre-chorus:]**

**You're who I'm thinking of**

**Girl you ain't my runner up**

**And no matter what you're always number one**

**My prize possession**

**One and only**

**Adore ya girl I want ya**

**The one I can't live without**

**That's you that's you**

**You're my special little lady**

**The one that makes me crazy**

**Of all the girls I've ever known**

**It's you, it's you**

**My favorite, my favorite**

**My favorite, my favorite girl**

**My favorite girl**

**You're used to going out your way**

**To impress these Mr. Wrongs**

**But you can be yourself with me**

**I'll take you as you are**

**I know they said believe in love**

**Is a dream that cant be real**

**So girl let's write a fairytale**

**And show 'em how we feel**

**[Pre-chorus]**

**My prize possession**

**One and only**

**Adore ya girl I want ya**

**The one I can`t live without**

**That's you that's you**

**You're my special little lady**

**The one that makes me crazy**

**Of all the girls I've ever known**

**It's you, it's you**

**My favorite, my favorite**

**My favorite, my favorite girl**

**My favorite girl**

**Baby it's you**

**My favorite, my favorite**

**My favorite, my favorite girl**

**My favorite girl**

**You take my breath away**

**With everything you say**

**I just wanna be with you**

**My baby my baby oh**

**Promise to play no games**

**Treat you no other way**

**Than you deserve 'cause you're the girl of my dreams**

**My prize possession**

**One and only**

**Adore ya girl I want ya**

**The one I can`t live without**

**That's you that's you**

**You're my special little lady**

**The one that makes me crazy**

**Of all the girls I've ever known**

**It's you, it's you**

**My prize possession**

**One and only**

**Adore ya girl I want ya**

**The one I cant live without**

**That's you that's you**

**You're my special little lady**

**The one that makes me crazy**

**Of all the girls I've ever known**

**It's you, it's you**

**My favorite, my favorite**

**My favorite, my favorite girl**

**My favorite girl**

**My favorite, my favorite**

**My favorite, my favorite girl**

**My favorite girl**

After Kenny finished singing I was smiling. "I love it Kenny" I said and kissed him and he kissed back. Then Jasmine went and went to bed.

**A/N: I will also be accepting OC for the story too just tell me what he or she looks like and who your friend are and who u want to be paired with**


End file.
